criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Giulietta Capecchi
|age = 19 |nationality = Italian-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Vittorio Capecchi (father) Lucrezia Capecchi (sister) † |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #7: Let Me Down Gently (s4) }} Giulietta Capecchi was a suspect in the murder investigations of four different people in Mysteries of the Past. Profile Giulietta is the 19-year-old sister of Lucrezia. She has short brown hair adorned with a glittery pastel blue headband. She wears a multi-colored dress, two pearl necklaces, red lipstick, and black eye shadow. In her first appearance, it is known that Giulietta drinks champagne. In her second appearance, her hair was curled and had a headband with a yellow feather on her head. She donned a red dress with a black veil, a pink jewel, and gloves. It is known that she has seasickness, knows ballroom dancing and has knowledge in art. In her third appearance, she donned a yellow dress with a grey ribbon, adorned with yellow roses and diamond jewelry. It is known she snuffs tobacco, plays billiards, and eats caviar. In her fourth appearance, she dons a red dress with white collars. She has been wearing a red hairband with ball design. It is known that she smokes and reads Pistols and Petticoats. Events of Criminal Case Let Me Down Gently Giulietta became a suspect after the player and Isaac identified her from a ring found at the crime scene. Though she was confused upon first hearing of her sister's death, that confusion turned to shock and sadness when she realized what they spoke was true. When asked if her death had anything to do with her family's affiliations to the mob, she said it could not be as their father always shielded them from that. Giulietta was spoken to again about a letter she wrote to the victim telling her not to attend the party. She said she wrote that note because her sister made it harder to be accepted into high society. The people did not care she came from money, since they all were aware of where it came from, and it annoyed her because she was always looked down on because of it. Lucrezia's decision to come to the party did not make anything better for her, as people joked about her burn scars the whole time. Giulietta was found innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. But she later requested the player's help with a matter that was bothering Lucrezia when she was alive. She explained that a certain Dolly Darnell was mistreating her and causing her a great pain, according to the victim's diary. After that matter was dealt with, she requested the player and Maddie's help again, this time with finding a handprint mold she and her sister made when they were younger. Once they found it they returned it to Giulietta, who was thankful to them for retrieving it. Let Her Eat Cake After the investigation, Maddie and the player went to look for leads on Mr Alastor and found Elisa's notebook, which had all of Mr Alastor's instructions, on the picnic lawn and sent it to Evie, who found a message saying, "every sinner punished for hurting h." The team deciphered that all four murder victims in Alastor's parties have hurt one person in particular. This person was speculated to be Giulietta after Lady Highmore gave the two permission to search her salon, where they found a picture of young Philomena and Giulietta. Knowing Giulietta's connections to Philomena and Lucrezia, the cops talked to Lady Highmore, who said that Georgina had snubbed Giulietta for being a mobster's daughter and that Jack had never repaid the money she had lent him. After suspecting Giulietta of being Mr Alastor, the team boarded the Gigantic, where Mr Alastor's next party was being held. That Sinking Feeling The team first went aboard the Gigantic so they would speak to her about Mr Alastor. After finding Theo Vergeer's body, she became a suspect after Maddie and the player found her jewelry box on the crime scene. When told about the links between her and the victims, Giulietta became confused and was informed of the murder. Maddie then asked her if he did anything bad to her like the previous victims, but Giulietta got mad when her sister was brought up and decided to return to the party. Giulietta was spoken to again about a nude drawing the victim drew of her. She said she met the victim at one of his exhibitions and he asked her if she could pose for him nude, promising it would be tasteful. However, she became uncomfortable with it and changed her mind, saying that would not be the best way to work her way into high society. But she insisted she had nothing to do with Theo's death, and if she wanted him dead she would just show the picture to her father. In the end, Giulietta was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Renée Daucourt for Theo's murder. But she was brought up for questioning regarding her links to the murders being committed at Alastor's parties. She insisted once again she was not Alastor, but felt she may be able to tell them who it is. Sometime after the first party, she received letters from a secret admirer, letters that she found disturbing, so she threw them away on the Gigantic. Maddie and the player decided to keep her in custody while they search the ship again, but later they had to let her go due to a lack of evidence. Behind the Mask Giulietta became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found a poorly written Italian note written to her by the victim. She said she was not happy with George's advances, as she felt he was old enough to be her father. Though she insisted she was unaware of the anonymous letters being sent by him prior, she also said he was not the first suitor who could not announce themselves to her. However, she said she was not responsible for George's murder, though she found him irritating it was nothing she could not handle. Giulietta was spoken to again about a copper heart she sent to George; according to Rose, it was known as the Kiss of Death, mobsters use it to inform the recipient that their days on Earth are numbered. Though she said just because she sent him that, it did not mean she killed him. She tried to send him away the "refined" way, but when that did not work she sent him the copper heart instead. Even with that, she still insisted she did not kill George. Giulietta was proven innocent a third time after it was revealed that Wentworth was responsible for George's murder. But she was spoken to again by the player and Justin Lawson about a letter from Alastor proclaiming his love for Giulietta. Though no one has approached her yet, she was glad to not have known Alastor, since he had organized these murders. She had hoped for happiness in the upper class, but realized these societal gentlemen were worse than the men in her father's mob. She had also disposed of a gift she received from Alastor, so Justin and the player decided to locate it in the grand hall. Blue Blazes Trivia *Giulietta is one of the suspects to appear in four cases. **She is one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Giulietta is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery GCapecchiMOTP.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTPC182.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTPC183.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). GCapecchiMOTPC21.png|Giulietta, as she appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). VCapecchiMOTP.png|Vittorio Capecchi, Giulietta's father. LucreziaCMOTPV.png|Lucrezia Capecchi, Giulietta's late sister. OG_SUS_407_602.jpg OG_SUS_411_603.jpg OG_SUS_412_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects